1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gutter systems and more particularly pertains to a new self-cleaning gutter for emptying debris from a rain gutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gutter systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, gutter systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gutter systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,527; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,406; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,312; U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,236; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,110; and U.S. Pat. No. 353,189.
In these respects, the self-cleaning gutter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of emptying debris from a rain gutter.